Rise of the NeoSailors
by KyokoKeiji
Summary: R&R:::When a new evil arises it time for the rise of the new sailor senshi, the neo-sailors. Led by Rinis daughter Kyoko and her love intrest Darcy, they teleport through time back to crystal tokyo and trouble follows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kyoko sat in the park crying, she was all alone in the cold darkness of midnight, her only light home coming the streetlights and the moon. She was happy living a normal life on earth after rebelling against her mother, Rini....All had been well until a new evil had arrived and she was forced to fight along side her friends who had also rebelled against their senshi heritage. Being ill-trained Kyoko was scared and un confidant, she didn't know what to do. As she sat on the bench in the moon light she could see someone approaching, running toward her, soon enough she could see that it was Darcy, the moonlight soldier. Kyoko ran, she ran until she couldn't no longer run for she didn't want Darcy to see her in the state she was currently in, but he caught up to her and spoke softly into her ear while holding her in his arms, 'It's alright, well get through this together, please Kyoko don't ever run off on my like that, you had everyone worried. Please Kyoko return to the future with us and finish your sailor training before its too late, sailor moon and sailor chibi moon are counting on you! You must come with us!' Kyoko looked up into his eyes, it looked as if he was crying, and that made her cry more. The thought of returning to Crystal Tokyo frightened her, especially after what she had done. It wasn't right of her to steal the time key but she had done it anyway, she was running away for she and the other neo-senshis were a little to rebellious and had no interest in training if there was no evil, but now there as an evil, a new evil which was conquering the past and the future and Kyoko and her friend had to go to the future and fight while the original senshi fought in the past. She looked back down at the ground and spoke through all her tears ' I know but im not ready im so scared, scared of the enemy, and scared of mother, she's going to be so mad, oh Darcy what are we going to do, none of us are ready for this!' 'Kyoko, Neo-sailor moon, Princess Serena. If we put our minds to it and believe in ourselves we will defeat the nega verse once and for all! We will do it together just like the original senshi and Just like you grand parents, as long as we love each other we will get through this.' and with that his lifted her up up, softly wiped away her tears and kissed her, and she stopped her crying and spoke only two words. 'I believe'.  
  
End Chapter one 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
While Kyoko and Darcy start walking towards the docks where they will all meet, Neo-Sailor Mars is having her own little breakdown. 'The fire, something's wrong with the fire!!!!' as she starts screaming neo-sailor mercury runs into the room and screams 'Michiko, you've got to put that fire out!' although neo-sailor mercury was not transformed she begins to use one of her attacks, she calls out ' Water bubble Blast!' as Michiko dodges out of the way the fire is contained. 'Miaka you nearly blasted me' said Michiko 'yes but I also saved your temple.' Michiko blushed in embarrassment and thanks miaka. 'Hold on a second Miaka, your not transformed, how were you able to use your powers. This also puzzled Miaka. 'I don't know but we haven't got time to worry about that right now, we've got to get to the docks and meet up with everyone else!' alright lets go! As Miaka and Michiko run through the moonlight they both start crying silently, making sure the other didn't notice. They were scared, they were about to face things they've only seen in their nightmares, but Michiko was confident about that part, she had no doubt in her mind that they would win. She was crying because of Kyoko and Darcy. They were the perfect couple, and she was so alone. Her grandmother didn't find her grand father until their fight against evil was over, but Michiko could not battle like that. She was hoping that Darcy had four equally great brothers, 1 for all of the new senshi. Little did she know that he did, and each was just as sweet and caring as the next. Little did any of the inner senshi know that each was going to find their soul mates sooner then they thought. As Miaka and Michiko round a corner they crash into two people, also running like the wind. It was Aneko and Midori. 'Thank goodness we've found you too! We were just n out way to the temple to see if you were there! We saw smoke and were worried!' spoke Aneko. Michiko explained about the fire quickly and then instructed that they had to get going. Finally they reached the docks. Transforming into their sailor forms they now waited for Kyoko and Darcy. A mere block away from the docks Kyoko is slowing down, se cant talk and is barely even jogging as she falls to the ground. Darcy attempted to catch her but was too late, she hit the pavement hard. He ran back to her quickly and lifted her up and spoke worriedly 'Kyoko, Kyoko! Are you okay, speak to me!' After three unbearable second she slowly opens her eyes and gazes deep into his. 'Oh Darcy, Im so weak right now, I don't know if I can do this....' she spoke wearily; Darcy could tell she was not very energized. ' Don't worry Kyoko, well save the future and we will rule as the new king and queen!' she smiled softly but sweetly and gazed deeper into her eyes, she could tell by the look on his soft face that this was now lie and she believe completely in him. She attempted to get up only to fall back into Darcy's arms. He picked her up and carried her in his strong arms the rest of the way, determined to be her King. She opened her eyes slightly again, looked into his and thought 'He's going to marry me' and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran all the way carrying her to the docks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
'Where are they?! They should have been here by now!' Michiko Bellowed. 'Calm down Michiko, they will be here I know Darcy he promised he would find Kyoko and bring her here' Just as Aneko finished her sentence Darcy and Kyoko Arrived. 'Alright everyone lets do it' Kyoko said confidently. As they all transformed into the Sailor Uniforms, And Darcy into his Moonlight Soldier uniform, Kyoko and Aneko's cats arrived. 'It's about time you two got here' said Aneko. 'Hurry there's no time to waste we have to go to the future right now, Neo-Sailor Moon, use the Time Key!' said Midori. Kyoko nodded and begin to teleport them all to the future. 'Time Key Take me Back to my home in the Future' but nothing happened. What was wrong with the time key, what had happened, did she say something wrong? The rest of the scouts were stunned, they had no idea what was going on! 'Oh No! The Time key must not work here. The evil is too strong, you have to use the Sailor Teleport and go to the gates of Time!' said Luna. 'Right, all right guys this is it.' Said Kyoko. In a circle they all joined hands and concentrated their energy into a whole. It seemed like they were trying to concentrate their energy for 10 minutes. Soon and bright circle appeared on he ground that was larger then the circle they had formed. For the edges a pink wall of light shot up around them, it seemed to reach to the sky, heavens and beyond. As all of their energy focused as a whole all round them they called out the word which would teleport them 'Mars Power!' 'Jupiter Power!' 'Venus Power!' 'Mercury Power!' 'Moon Crystal Power!' 'SAILOR POWER TELEPORT!' As the said this they were all shot into the sky, it seemed as if they were flying, deep into the clouds and into outer space. What the scouts didn't know is that they inherited a few powers that even the original senshi didn't know about. While teleporting they were talking to each other, but not out loud, they were communicating telepathically. Tears were streaming out of the scouts eyes of the pressure of the wind started to give way to their powers. 'I wonder if everyone is okay' thought Jupiter. 'This will be the hardest thing we've ever done' thought Venus. 'Yes but I believe we can do it' thought mars. 'I believe in all of us' thought Mercury. 'We will defeat this evil, in the name of the Moon' 'In the name of mars' 'in the name of mercury' 'in the name of Jupiter' 'in the name of Venus' they all thought simultaneously. With that the speeding through time and space and reached the Gates of Time, But there was a stranger there waiting for them through the fog.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
'Greetings Small Lady' spoke a mysterious woman through the fog. Neo-Sailor Pluto was the perfect portrayal of her grandmother, in every way. Hair just as black and long, and just as mysterious and kind. 'Pluto, please don't call me that. I do not wish to continue the Moon Kingdom legacy by the same names my mother and grandmother had' 'I must obey your orders then sma.. Jessica' 'Please Pluto, just show us the path back to the moon kingdom so we can complete or training and defeat this evil' Jessica spoke sadly. Though she could hide her emotions when she had to, Neo-Sailor Pluto could sense something was wrong but decided not to dig into it. She refused to become emotionally attached to anyone as her destiny was to be alone for all eternity. She showed the scouts the way to the Moon kingdom. The scouts held hands and concentrated on their destination. They gazed at the wondrous things that flew by them as they continued to walk towards a door that would take them to the Moon Kingdom. The wind was almost unbearable as Jessica remembered a story her mother once told her of when she walked through the gates of time. Jessica, Michiko, Midori, Aneko, Miaka and Darcy all held on tight as they passed through to their destination. There they stood staring out upon the Moon Kingdom, it was almost completely destroyed and Jessica felt like crying. Not because of fear, because of guilt. She felt as if this happened because she had left, because she ran away. Darcy placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned around and looked into his eyes. He didn't have to say anything because she knew what he was thinking by the look on his face 'its not your fault, lets defeat this evil, we have to go to the palace now' she nodded her head and they all started walking towards the moon palace in the center of Crystal Tokyo. It wasn't long before they made their way to the front entrance. As Jessica's depressed body reached to open the doors they swung open by the arms of someone inside the Palace. It was what she feared, her mother had been waiting anxiously and worriedly. Tears streaming down Rini's face, dampening part of her Dress and ran to Jessica and hugged her and threw her drowning tears she spoke the worried words of a caring mother 'Thank goodness your all right' Jessica was stunned. Utterly stunned, she was expecting something else, she had run away and here her mother was having a meltdown in her own arms. As if she didn't felt guilty enough she had made her mother go insane with worry and guilt. What had become of her? What had she turned into where she would let her mother spend a whole 2 years going insane with worry. She slowly started to cry. Then it was uncontrollable, she had been holding it in ever since they got to the docks. She burst into tears in the mothers loving arms and sorry what felt like a million times. She didn't give a dam what the scouts thought. She hadn't seen her mother for 2 whole years and she secretly missed her to death every second of it. But as the guilt slid away the fear came back into play. As the scouts were led into the palace by the face of a tear soaked queen the scouts could feel the evil growing. They had to something, and they had to do it fast.  
  
End Chapter 4 


End file.
